Tetanus is an infection commonly known as lock-jaw, which is caused by a certain germ that lives in the soil. It frequently leads to death. Fortunately this is now a rare disease because most people get vaccinated against it in childhood. There is concern that there may be a rise in the number of tetanus cases because certain groups, including the elderly, IV drug users, and people born in other countries may not be adequately immunized. The objective of this study is to assess the prevalence of tetanus sero-protection as defined by baseline and acute response titers, and compliance with current tetanus immunization recommendations.